<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elnoji begins by BlueDiamondAvatar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783801">Elnoji begins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDiamondAvatar/pseuds/BlueDiamondAvatar'>BlueDiamondAvatar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Picard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Idiots in Love, Minor Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDiamondAvatar/pseuds/BlueDiamondAvatar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elnor is sent to collect Soji from the Artifact.<br/>Both are quite taken with each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elnor (Star Trek)/Soji Asha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Elnoji begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I spent less than two hours writing and editing this.  Just felt the need to kill Narek as quickly as possible after the end of the episode 4.</p>
<p>If you don't like people telling you their pronouns, you won't like this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soji hurried down the vacant Borg corridor.  Narek had contacted her, and set up a distant rendezvous point.  He had found several files regarding the <i>Sheanor</i>.  </p>
<p>Before she reached the meetup point, a Romulan with long flowing black hair appeared in front of her, as if materializing from the shadows.  They were stunning in an androgynous way, with chiseled features, and long strong arms.</p>
<p>“Soji, your life is in danger.  Picard sent me to protect you.  Come with me if you want to live.” Their voice was deep enough to hint as masculinity, but that didn’t fit with the Qowat Milat symbols stitched onto their sleek monk robes. But regardless, members of this order follow the Way of Absolute Candor, right?</p>
<p>“Picard?” Soji whispered. “The retired Starfleet Admiral?  Why would he send someone to protect me?” Something about the name appealed to her, awakening within her a sense of belonging.</p>
<p>“Soji, you are more important than you realize.  Picard knew your father, they fought together on the Enterprise.  Your sister sought him out when she was in danger, and she was assassinated by Tal Shiar before his very eyes.  I have bound my sword to his cause.  I will always protect you.”  Something in Soji’s gut knew this warrior spoke the truth.  She felt safe for the first time since arriving in Romulan territory, and hadn't even realized how nervous she had been.</p>
<p>“I need to meet Narek.  He has information - I can’t leave without it.  He should be just around this corner.” Soji moved to walk around her new ally, but they reached out to grab her arm.</p>
<p>“Do you trust this Narek?” her protector asked with a beautifully arched eyebrow.  Damn they were gorgeous.  </p>
<p>“No.  Not like I trust you.”  She had initally been attracted to Narek’s mournful brokenness, but this one’s candor and bluntness was a refreshing change to Narek’s subterfuge and confusing distractions.  Why had he taken her to that empty hallway pretending to know a Borg ritual?  It was utterly ridiculous.  </p>
<p>“Then I will deal with him. Tell me where to find him.”  The handsome Romulan demanded.</p>
<p>“No, we will go together.” She continued to walk down the corridor, forcing them to follow along.</p>
<p>Their lips pursed in frustration.  “It is unlikely you are as trained in battle as I am.  Will you promise to stay behind me?”</p>
<p>Soji nodded.  Soon they turned a corner, and could see Narek several paces away. </p>
<p>“Wait here.” They said to Soji, and she skidded to a halt.</p>
<p>“Narek, do you have the information Soji requires?  What do you want in trade?” the warrior demanded bluntly as they quickly closed the distance to Soji’s former lover.</p>
<p>Narek looked up from his datapad in confusion, “Qowat Milat?  Why are you?” comprehension flashed in Narek’s eyes and his hand reached for his disruptor pistol.  </p>
<p>“No!” Soji cried.  Before Narek could draw, Soji’s protector cut the the scruffy Romulan's head off.  It bounced down the hallway and burst into a pile of green goo.</p>
<p>The Qowat Milat cocked their head, listening for any sound of alarm.  After a few seconds of quiet, they retrieved the datapad and brought it to Soji.  “Does this have the information you need?”  </p>
<p>Still panting from shock, she took the datapad and searched it quickly.  “Yes.”</p>
<p>“Did you care for him?  You cried out in fear.”  She looked up to see her new ally was inches away from her, nostrils flared in concern.</p>
<p>“I thought I did.  But, obviously he was Tal Shiar.  I don’t think I really knew him at all.”  She leaned slightly closer to her Romulan friend. “I cried out because I saw him drawing his weapon.  I was worried for you.”</p>
<p>Relief flooded their face and sent them into a blush.  “I am glad.  I would prefer that you care for me.”</p>
<p>Soji raised her hand and rested it on the warrior’s smooth cheek, “What is your name?  And what are your pronouns?”</p>
<p>“I am Elnor.  I am he or they.  I was raised in a secluded community of women all my life, so at times my actions and thoughts are feminine, though my body is male.”</p>
<p>Soji felt a flush at knowing the gender of Elnor’s body, though she imagined she could love them regardless of gender or sexual identities.  “Elnor, I am already very fond of you.”</p>
<p>Elnor responded by pressing his cheek more firmly against her hand, and raising their own to cover hers.  “I did not realize when I swore my sword that I would be giving it to such a beautiful woman. Do you prefer she and her pronouns?” Soji nodded and smiled at Elnor.  The smile lit up her eyes and transformed her from pretty to radiant.</p>
<p>He lowered both of their hands, “We need to move quickly.  It is quite far to the region of the cube that is reachable by the transporters of Picard’s ship.  Come.”</p>
<p>They rushed down endless borg corridors, running hand in hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thoughts on the ships:<br/>No offense to the actor but the writing is terrible whenever Narek is on screen.  And everything about Naroji is gross.<br/>Elnoji can't start soon enough IMHO</p>
<p>Thoughts on Picard:<br/>The writing and pace is all over the place.<br/>But it's Star Trek, so I'll probably end up loving it anyway.  </p>
<p>In other news:<br/>This is my first AO3 post ever!  Super glad I found all the fun fics on here.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>